


took it down

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Steve Rogers Fucks But Also Blushes Really Easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter is insufferable.Peter’s also taken a liking to Steve.





	took it down

**Author's Note:**

> so this was kinda rushed and didn’t really turn out exactly how i had hoped but i’m still posting it because I’m Thirsty For Validation™. enjoy or whatever :)

Peter is insufferable.

 

Steve loves the kid, really, he does, but he scares the shit out of him sometimes. He has such a spitfire personality, much like Steve back in the day, come to think of it. When Tony first introduced them, he thought he was a shy, sweet kid, but after getting to know him, he's anything but. He's eccentric, loud, and _bouncy_. The innuendos that are constantly falling from his lips should be illegal.

 

Peter's also taken a liking to Steve recently.

 

He's always hanging around his apartment, even though Steve doesn't live on-site, and it must be a hassle for Peter to go through the trouble of coming all the way to where he lives just to have a boring dinner. But Steve doesn't mind, likes the company even. Makes the apartment seem more alive, as ridiculous as it sounds.

 

Steve scrubs a hand over his face and fusses with the keys for a minute before finally getting the door to his apartment open. He flicks the light on when he walks into the living room, and nearly screams when he hears a voice from behind him.

 

"Hey Stevie!"

 

Steve does scream a little, and then he's pinned whoever it is to the wall, a hand twisted behind their back, and one of Steve's resting around his throat.

 

"Harder, Daddy." The person deadpans, and Steve relaxes and lets go, realizing it's just Peter. Again. For the fifth time this week.

 

Steve walks into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Pete, told ya not to call me that, buddy."

 

It was kinda weird, to say the least, Peter has some kind of fixation with calling him Daddy. The first time he said it, Steve hadn't known what it meant, and Peter had explained it in a teasing tone, apparently loving how he got all uncomfortable and squirmy about it, and had never stopped since.

 

"Why should I? You are America's father, after all." Peter says, hopping up gracefully into the island, feet swinging idly.

 

Steve lets out a chuckle at the nickname, getting ingredients out for dinner. "Wonder who came up with that one."

 

Peter hops off the island, landing with a small thud, and pacing around the kitchen, blowing bubbles with his gum. "Sounds pretty solid to me," he walks right up close to Steve, until they're practically pressed together, and breathes, "anyway, what's for dinner?"

 

It was something else Steve had observed about Peter, that he either had absolutely no concept of personal space, or he was just an extremely cuddly person. Steve was pretty sure it was the former, seeing as Peter was always basically stuck to Steve's side, even when they were just having a casual conversation like now.

 

"Good ol' mac and cheese," Steve replies, bopping Peter's nose just for good measure. Then, how he pinned him earlier pops into his mind, and he gets a bit worried. Maybe he'd hurt Peter in some way, he was only 18 after all, and incredibly small compared to Steve. "I didn't hurt you earlier, did I? Sorry, I forget sometimes with the super strength and all."

 

Peter rolls his eyes, fetching the grater and handing it over to Steve. "Don't be dramatic, I could easily get out of that position if I needed to."

 

Wow. He sure was confident, challenging _literally_ the greatest super-soldier of the 20th century. Steve raised an eyebrow, putting down the grater. "Oh yeah?"

 

He never was one to back down from a challenge.

 

Peter flaunts towards the fridge, beckoning Steve forward with his hand. "Come on, get behind me." Steve carefully takes a few steps towards him. Peter snorts at that. "Closer, I promise I'm not trying to rob you of your virtue, grandpa," Peter jokes, and Steve's skin lights up in embarrassment. Nevertheless, he still stalks closer, pinning Peter into the same position he was before.

 

"What happened to Daddy?" Steve asks, and that's just the kind of influence Peter has on him. Things slip out without him even noticing he's saying them.

 

Then, as quick as a spark, Peter twists the hand on his neck off, slipping out from underneath his arm, and pinning Steve's back to the fridge. He does it all in one fluid motion, and doesn't even seem winded when he's done.

 

"I'll always call you Daddy, Steve." Peter says, giving him a candy sweet smile and getting up on his tip-toes to plant a kiss on Steve's cheek. He leans in close enough that Steve can smell the strawberry gum on his lips, and the warm breath falling from his mouth. "I want to choose what we're watching today."

 

And with that Peter skips off to the living room, leaving Steve dazed and confused. It takes him a minute to start making dinner again.

 

✿

 

Steve strolls into the living room with two bowls of mac and cheese in tow about 20 minutes later. He hands one of the bowls to Peter, and plops down onto the couch next to him. "What are we watching?" He asks, shovelling good into his mouth.

 

Peter snuggles closer to him and answers around a mouthful, "Bob's Burgers."

 

Steve hums in lieu of a proper answer. They both finish their food about 10 minutes into the first episode, (not that he didn't make a lot, but two enhanced people could finish _anything_ within a matter of minutes) and they continued to watch for a while, Peter being uncharacteristically quiet. Steve wonders if there's something wrong, and right then Peter pauses the show, swinging one leg over Steve's lap and straddling him, hands placed on his chest and lets out a little sigh.

 

"You okay, Pete?" Steve asks, Brow furrowing in concern. He really does hope Peter's fine, he may be insufferable, but he's a lovely presence to have around.

 

Peter sighs again, graver this time, and his eyes flicker around Steve's face. "You're either completely oblivious, or you really don't like me." He says, observant, but not necessarily unhappy.

 

Steve doesn't know what he's talking about. _Oblivious_? To what? Steve is, like, the most aware person ever.

 

Peter peaks up when he voices such, mood lifting visibly. He runs his hands up and down Steve's solid chest, a happy giggle running out of him. "I'm _so_ glad you're just a dumbass."

 

Then Peter pulls him in for a slow, sweet kiss, the strawberry still lingering on his smooth lips, and Steve feels like he's flying. He rests their heads together, and Peter says, so close that their lips almost touch, "Please fuck me, Daddy."

 

It's not like other times. It's lights up a fire in Steve's belly, it's intimate, almost a secret between the two of them, and something inside Steve just snaps.

 

He tugs the boy impossibly closer to him, one arm slung around his slim waist and the other at the male of his neck, pulling him in for a deep, rough kiss that shakes the both of them to their cores. Peter moans into it, grinding down on Steve and lighting his lower half on fire.

 

Steve breaks the kiss to grab the lube from the table beside the couch, and Peter makes a confused noise. "Do you just keep lube in your living room, or..?" He trails off, smirking at Steve.

 

Steve's skin flushed all the way down to his chest, and he mumbles, "Got off earlier t'day." He blushes even harder when Peter laughs at him.

 

His laughter dies down quick, and their kissing again, only pausing to shed clothes until their both only in their boxers. Steve pushes a hand underneath the think fabric, feeling warm metal hit his fingers and being utterly confused until-

 

"You had a plug in this whole time?" Steve asks, sucking marks onto Peter's neck, rocking the plug further into him.

 

Peter whines at that, head lolling onto Steve's shoulder. "Opened myself up on your bed before you got here," he says breathlessly, rocking his hips into Steve's fingers.

 

And _fuck_ if that wasn't the hottest thing Steve's ever heard.

 

He picks Peter up, ignoring the whimper that falls out of him, and lays him on the couch face down. Peter immediately arches his back, giving Steve a perfect view of his plugged hole. He's such a beautiful sight, milky skin all flushed like this, and Steve can't resist fucking the plug in a couple times more, just to hear Peter's moans.

 

Peter huffs out a breath, then looks over his shoulder and teases, "Come on, grandpa, hurry up and fuck me."

 

And Steve just won't take that. He pulls the plug out and slathers Peter's hole and his dick with lube, sliding all the way in in one swift motion. He groans at just how tight Peter is, even after wearing a plug for god knows how long. He squeezes at Peter's hips, pulling out ever so slightly and rocking his way back in.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Peter moans, sounding out of breath already, "you're so fucking big I can feel you in my stomach."

 

Steve slides a hand into his thick curls, still fucking him so agonizingly slow. "Yeah?" He says in a low grumble, "Is Daddy's cock too big for you to handle?"

 

"Oh, fuck you," Peter gasps out, no real bite behind it. Steve tightens the hand in his hair, speeding up his thrusts, relishing in the choked off moans Peter releases.

 

"Oh, that's not what good boys say, is it? I want you to say thank you," Steve is really fucking him now changing his angle so he's hitting right at Peter's prostate, "in fact, I want you to say thank you _Daddy_. Go ahead, say 'thank you, Daddy, for filling up my tight hole with your big cock.' Tell me just how desperate you are for it, sweetheart."

 

Peter shudders out a shaky breath, "God, you're fucking _filthy_."

 

Steve yanks his head up, fucking him so hard, his body is sliding up the mattress with every thrust. Peter hisses at the sensation, finally relenting. "Thank you, _fuck_ , thank you, Daddy! _Feels_ _so_ _good_ , _ah_!" The sounds falling from Peter's lips were practically pornographic, high pitched moans and whimpers filling the room.

 

Steve is pounding the boy so hard he almost feels bad, jackhammering him on and off his dick until the couch is shaking. " _Jesus_ , you were made for this, sweetheart," he groans out, "you were made to be a toy for me. I'm gonna keep you here in my apartment and use you as a cumdump whenever I please."

 

Peter's eyes go a little crossed at that, and his jaw goes slack, letting out a drawn out ' _pleaaseee_ '.

 

"That's right baby, I'm gonna fuck you dumb. Gonna fill up your holes with my cum, get you full with my babies." Steve groans out.

 

Peter comes with a squeal, shuddering as his cock jerks completely untouched beneath him. He doesn't stop whimpering or moaning for a full minute, and only then does he register the dull pain and over sensitivity of Steve still hitting his prostate.

 

He tries pulling himself up, but Steve just yanks him back down, murmuring into his ear, " _Still_ _gotta_ _get_ _you_ _nice_ _and_ _messy_ _on_ _Daddy's_ _cock_ , _darling_." fucking hard into him even when Peter says it's too much.

 

Steve comes a few thrusts later with a deep moan, leaning over Peter's small body and covering him completely, basically using him as a human fleshlight in order  to get off.

 

Steve pulls out after a second, revelling in the way his come leaked out of Peter's swollen hole. He pulled Peter into a deep kiss, and carried him to the shower, where the both of them got cleaned up.

 

In the midst of getting his back washed by Steve, Peter breaks the quiet. "You are, like, a _filthy_ dirty talker. What the fuck Rogers?"

 

Steve blushes again, and then shrugs, "Dunno." He mumbles out sheepishly. He really doesn't know what consumes him when he's having sex. It's like his filter is gone and he just says whatever dirty thing comes to mind.

 

Steve spins Peter around and kisses him again, something that he just can't get enough of. Peter pulls back, pressing two or three short kisses to his lips again.

 

"I'm so glad you made a move," Steve says against Peter's lips, and he pulls back, laughing so hard that his eyes water.

 

"I have been making a move, dummy. Multiple moves, even. I was playing a whole game of chess by my self." Peter says, leaning into Steve, smile still lingering on his lips.

 

Steve's brows furrow in confusion. "What?" Then he thinks back to all the invasion of space, teasing, clinginess, and it finally clicks. "Oh."

 

"Yeah," Peter smiles, kissing him again, just for good measure, " _Oh_."

 

They finish up the shower and head to bed. Peter starts up Bob's Burgers where they left off, and Steve thinks, with an arm curled around Peter's waist and listening to his quiet laughs, _I_ _could do this all day._

**Author's Note:**

> the end was hella cheesy but i had to do it


End file.
